Today, most modules (the word “module” is used here to describe essentially any discrete functional element of a computing platform) used in computing apparatus are standardised and freely interchangeable. This is advantageous, in that it lowers both the assembly cost and repair cost for computer apparatus, but has the disadvantage that it is relatively easy for computer apparatus to be reassembled from stolen modules, or to be counterfeited.
Much consideration has been given to the problem of making theft or counterfeiting of computer apparatus less attractive. Various proposals have been made as to how to render stolen apparatus inoperable. One approach is for computer apparatus to be fitted with a security device (such as a dedicated application specific integrated circuit) which can enable or disable function of the computer apparatus. This security device is adapted to receive signals (by means of a secure communications link) from a remote station, and only enables function of the computer apparatus if a desired signal is detected during an appropriate validation routine. On theft of the apparatus, the owner notifies the remote station, and the signal necessary to allow the security device to enable function of the computer apparatus is no longer broadcast.
This prior art solution is useful to prevent a thief from using stolen apparatus directly, but is of no assistance in preventing assembly of new (possibly counterfeit) apparatus by the thief from stolen modules—this is a significant practical concern. The more general, and probably more important, problem, is protection of the configuration of modules within a computer apparatus, and the prevention of reuse of stolen modules in a new configuration.